A Sugar Rush Halloween
by Steel-Winged Pegasus
Summary: There's a new girl in Sugar Rush and she stirs up quite a scare among the racers! Author's Note is important to read for the first chapter if you do read this, though.
1. Scaring the Racers

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. I own only OCs! Anyways, this is the first real story introducing another OC. Her name's Pirozhkinessa (a portmanteau of pirozhki and Inessa, both from the wintery world of Russia), but I mainly call her Inessa, Nessa, or, rarely, Nessie. HOWEVER, I'm thinking of changing her name to Blinessa, a portmanteau of blini and Inessa purely because it flows much better. She's a Taffyta recolor and she was born from a difference of opinion between my niece and me. Long story short, she thinks a Taffyta recolor should be shy and kind, whereas I think her recolor should be a bit more ambitious to prove to her original that she isn't a knockoff. Now, I might get criticized for this, but I put in some religious influence this story. They're not actual religions, but they are a play on some real world ones. Don't let this drive you away, though! I had to so the Halloween scare would work well. I hope you enjoy!**

It was Halloween yet again in Sugar Rush! Gloyd and his parents buzzed around like crazy as they decorated the house with skeletons and spiderwebs and everything! "This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!" he sang as he hopped off the roof of his pumpkin house. He stepped back and smiled at his decorating skills as Crunch and Gloria put on some finishing touches. "Heh. Taffyta ain't got nothing on this guy when it comes to Halloween decorations!"

"Really?" a flat voice called out. Meet Pirozhkinessa, the newest member of the roster. Being a recolor, she didn't have an epic "Race and Win Against This Person to Unlock Him/Her!" unlock requirement. Her platinum-blonde hair glistened a bit in the moonlight and her forest-green eyes contrasted with her pale skin. What made her stand out from the other recolors, though, was her regional differences to her original! Instead of a light blazer, she wore a jacket and boots to fit the region she preferred over her programmed home region of the eerie black licorice swamps; instead of a strawberry cap, she wore a papakha, which was unusual since papakhi were hats for boys and men. Not far away was her kart, Black Storm. Yep, she was Taffyta's recolor; it's just that Inessa so despised the makeup her original wore, making her look radically different from Taffyta. Like the other recolors, though, she often got picked on by most racers, especially Taffyta, for being a recolor wannabe. But they didn't dare go near her, so the verbal abuse came in the form of anonymous letters.

"I-Inessa!" Gloyd stammered a bit, a little uneasy around the new girl. True, she looked a bit like his crush, but she had the personality of a wicked dragon and he did partake in the bullying... "Wh-why are you here?"

The black-clad recolor snorted a bit and went her way, a devious smile forming as a scare tactic formed in her head. Maybe this oughtta teach Pinkie to not mess with the better racer here!, she thought to herself. Just like Taffyta, she had a bit of that cocky attitude…

Meanwhile, everyone else enjoyed themselves at some soda bar not far from Vanellope's castle, gorging on candy and other unhealthy junk. The rowdy President, especially, was majorly hopped up on sugar somehow and wanted to go exploring big time! "Hey, hey, hey! Listen! Hey! Look!" she chirped, literally hopping up and down. Her eyes had gone cuckoo and had rainbows swirling around in them!

The racers laughed and sipped their soda, Jubileena taking a huge guzzle of her cherry-flavored Crush soda. The Chocolate twins, Ebony and Ivory, hiccuped as they took another shot of cream soda. That's when one knew the kids had _way too much_ sugar: they start acting drunk. Taffyta made an uncharacteristic burp as she mumbled, "Need...another...strawberry float." Then she conked out and planted her face onto the table, the strawberry variant of the classic root beer float halfway gone. Swizzle was still chugging shots of Mountain Dew! Looked like these kids would be out for another few hours while their tiny little bodies filtered out the unnecessary sugar…

That still gave Nessa plenty of time to draw out her Halloween scare. Hanging out at the swamp's edge, she practiced some bizarre lines to herself. Now all she had to do was wait… Being a Hackist instead of a Programmerist, she was a creepy girl ever since she came to Sugar Rush. Truth be told, she actually wasn't that creepy; she was more of a Debbie Downer from the stigma of being a Hackist since everyone in the arcade always assumed that the Hacker was an evil entity. She stared out at the foggy bog and sighed a bit as she looked down to see the Sprite that was long colored black from the black licorice grass. She may have hated this pre-programmed home region of hers, but it was still home for her whenever she wanted a change of environment. "Embrace Father Hacker and deny the falsehood of the Programmer, after all," Inessa told herself as she smiled a bit, looking at her reflection in the soda.

It wasn't until hours later that the racers went exploring. "Dude, this is so cool!" Swizzle laughed, looking around. He hopped from rock candy to rock candy, avoiding getting stuck in the marshy soda.

On solid ground, Gloyd cawed, calling out the black licorice crows and ravens to him. He smiled as he petted one of the crows, admiring the pretty feathers on it. "Aren't you a beautiful one? You've got bold black eyes and you're pretty hefty for a crow!" he praised, holding his hand out to let it fly off.

Some of the girls giggled and Jubileena and Minty went, "Whoa! He's a Crow Whisperer!" The two tomboys nudged each other, still a little tipsy from the soda. They all stopped, though, when they saw someone chanting some esoteric programming language by the swamp. Whatever it was, it definitely didn't sound like binary!

What Nessa said went something along the lines of, "Come, pretty crows, come to me. Embrace the darkness of this day. Accept the Hacker into your heart, deny the false mod, the Programmer. Come join me in this yearly ritual and thank the Hacker for this wonderful life we all have…"

"What's she saying?" Torvald asked, a little wary of this.

"I dunno. It's all Objective-C to me!" Sticky retorted. Then Inessa stood up and snapped her fingers in the formation of a pentagram, freaking everyone out! "Oh, my Mod! She's gonna curse us all!" Sticky screamed, running off.

"What in the Programmer's name? It's Inessa!" Vanellope yelped, shaking like a leaf. Ivory shrieked and immediately turned tail just like Sticky did, but Ebony stayed, as if challenging the girl.

"I'll challenge ya, ya freaky lassie! For the pride of the Highlanders of Clan Chocolate!" Ebony challenged, looking right into Inessa's eyes.

Nessa shook her head and pointed at Taffyta, saying the most stereotypical and most inaccurate thing for a Hackist to partake in. "Taffyta Muttonfudge, give your life up to Father Hacker or I will do it for you!" At that, she grabbed a sharpened rock candy fragment, as if planning to sacrifice her cousin to the "Dark Mod".

Vanellope sneakily pushed Taffyta up to the front, whistling innocently. "B-but wh-why me? I did nothing to you!" she lied, stepping back as she glared at the President.

"For your transgressions against me, the high priestess of the Hackists," Inessa explained, the lie easily coming through like knife to a butter. Of course, Taffyta started crying and begging for her life, just like she did when Vanellope made that execution joke. The dark and grim recolor stopped and laughed, dropping the act immediately. "Looks like I got ya all! You can all stop your crying and sniveling…especially you, Pinkie."

The group was still shaking like leaves from that nightmarish scare; some, like Minty, actually fainted! Taffyta was still crying and begging not to be sacrificed and her mascara was running just like so many months ago. "I'm trying, b-but it won't stop!"

"That should teach ya not to insult the better racer here," Inessa snorted. "Okay, how about I take you out to Tapper's as my way of apologizing? I never meant for it to go this far, but I couldn't help it when ya guys got scared. In actuality, Hackists don't do sacrifices. Hackists don't wish ill will to others. Hackists aren't evil. And, most importantly, Hackists don't want the arcade to end. We actually give it good wishes whenever we hold our meetings. It's just that everyone else in the arcade doesn't really think that…"

After a half hour of some more crying and calming down, Inessa took them out to Tapper's like she promised. Of course, Surge Protector was overwhelmed by a lot of kids swarming the game's exit. "Uh...name?" he asked, wide-eyed at all seventeen kids crowding around him. This was gonna take a long time.

"I'm pretty sure we're all the Sugar Rush racers, SP," Inessa sighed. "...This is gonna take a while, isn't it?" After about twenty minutes of Surge Protector asking the same questions over and over again for seventeen racers, they finally got into Tapper's...and then Surge Protector stopped them...again. Oi vey. After that pain, the kids finally went to Tapper's!

"Finally! Stupid Surge Protector. He didn't need to stop us twice, especially with this many kids!" Vanellope complained.

"Uhh...I think that's kinda my fault. I look creepy and sorta evil, so…" Inessa admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Say, can ya do more Halloween scares like that again, Nessa?" the raven-haired President asked, laughing. "Ya scared the fudge outta us, but I loved it! Too bad Rancis would wanna stay at his place instead of getting scared, though!"

Inessa leaned back and kicked her feet up onto the table, guzzling down her root beer. "Sure thing, Prez. Any time ya wanna scare the daylights outta someone, you can always ask me. Maybe I could sneak up on one of you and rev up Storm's engine to make ya jump a hundred feet into the air!"

Taffyta sighed, knowing who this crazy recolor would do that to. And why was this creepy witch _her_ recolor? Why couldn't she be Crumbelina or even Vanellope's recolor?! Looks like this raven's gonna rain on her parade wherever she goes…

"Ooh, ya should totally do something like that on Ralph!" Vanellope giggled, breaking Taffyta's train of thought and making Inessa's eyes light up a bit at that.

"I can so do that. Just show me how he looks and I'll get right on it," the girl of the night smirked.


	2. Scaring Ralph and Taffyta (Again)

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. I own my OCs only.**

After the crazy stampede of kids left Tapper's and went back to Sugar Rush, Vanellope and Inessa got to work on their scare for Ralph. Of course, Gloyd couldn't help but snoop on the two girls… "Ingenious! This'll be a good idea for next year when I scare Taffyta and Crumbelina…" he mumbled as he hung upside down from a tree branch. Wearing black to cloak himself in the dark, he looked through the binoculars and paid close attention to detail.

"Okay, so...I get my pal to check out the spooks Sugar Rush has in store for him. Just quietly drive up behind him and rev up that engine! He'll think that Leatherface is after him!" Vanellope laughed.

"Leatherface… I'll take note of that to visit the Texas Chainsaw Massacre game. I might spark up an interesting talk or two with him," the black recolor smirked, but wiped it off her face when she saw the President's horrified reaction. "Right, the scare."

Gloyd shivered a bit at that dark humor Inessa threw in. If she makes friends with Leatherface or any of the Sawyer family, Sugar Rush is doomed, he thought. The two glanced around and he wrapped his arms around himself, giving off the appearance of a large bat."Oh, Mod, don't let her see me," he told himself.

"...Anyways, get ready. I'm gonna go now, okay?" Vanellope nodded as she glitched off excitedly, blue pixels scattering around..

"What an odd girl," Nessa mumbled, glancing around the area. Gloyd kept still, hoping she'd go away. Being on a candy cane tree branch was more daunting than it looked and with the blood rush going to his head, it ain't going so hot for poor Gloyd. "What a huge bat, too. I wonder…" She kicked the tree, making it shake a bit.

"Wh-whoa!" he yelped, falling down. "Ugh…"

"What in the? Well, I didn't expect the pumpkin kid on a branch," she dryly joked, keeping a straight face.

Gloyd stood up and flapped his arms as he ran off, thinking of what a bat might sound like. "Squeak! Uhh...squeak?"

Meanwhile, Vanellope was at Fix-It Felix Jr, coaxing Ralph to visit Sugar Rush. "Aw, come on, Brick! It'll be fun!"

"Fine, fine! But only because ya said so, ya crazy guttersnipe," Ralph chuckled, fist bumping his little pal. "So tell me about Halloween at the crazy game, kid. I bet you kids are in the motherboard when it comes around!"

"Ya bet so, Stinkbrain!" Van laughed. "And ya know Gloyd?"

"The one that wears a pumpkin for a hat?"

"Yeah! He's a little corny when it comes to pranks sometimes, but he's the best there is when Halloween comes around!"

"Huh, now I sorta wanna see how he does…" the wrecker admitted as they went through the gate.

"Name?" a familiarly dull voice asked.

"Oh, come on! Again?!"

"Name?"

"Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz, we're leaving Fix-It Felix Jr. and we're going to Sugar Rush. We also hate you a lot," he sighed at Surge Protector, wanting to get this done with.

"Yeah,we hate you!" Vanellope echoed, glitching off his shoulder. "Come on, Stinkbrain! Let's go, go, go!"

Ralph was confused at her sudden burst of energy, but her followed her regardless. Halloween at Sugar Rush was pretty different after game hours, that's for sure! The night was spooky and black licorice crows and ravens were flying about. The moon hung high on the horizon and there was an eerie hooting of an owl. Everything was unusually quiet.

"Uh, kid? Ya sure this is your game and not Friday the 13th or Halloween or whatever horror movies have been made into games?" Ralph asked, a little unsettled by all this.

"I'm pretty sure! There's still candy and junk, so no worries!" the President assured him.

The big guy sighed and shook his head, knowing to trust Vanellope especially when they're in her game. After all, Van knew best, so he listened to her. "Okay, Baroness Boogerface, but you better be honest about this!"

Nessa drove by ever so slowly, stifling her giggles surprisingly well. Note to self: pull this to scare the fudge outta Cousin Taffyta, she noted, a relatively silly grin creeping up on her face.

Once again, Gloyd couldn't help but to tag along! This time, his dad Crunch was with him to double the pranks. "Alright, Gloyd! Glad to let me go with ya. Your old man here can show ya a few I used to do!" Crunch boasted, running a hand through his scruffy hair. He was a nice guy as far as dads went, but his appearance didn't quite match it so well: somewhat burly, a bit scruffy with some scraggy stubble, and a gruff voice to complete the whole butcher-like motif, too!

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Gloyd snickered. "Nothing like a classic Halloween scare!"

The father-son duo laughed, but quieted when they saw Inessa drive by, getting the shivers. "Mod darn it, she gives me heebie-jeebies," Crunch admitted. "And she's a Muttonfudge?" While it wasn't strictly true, Inessa technically was part of the family since she was Taffyta's recolor. "Taffyta was bad enough…"

The two ducked down when they saw the big guy and his little pal walk a little ways down. "I dunno, kid...this just doesn't seem a little right." Ralph kept on.

"Geez, you're such a diaper-baby!" Van teased, laughing. "Hey, you didn't even meet the new racer yet! I just totally realized that!"

"Lemme guess, another girl? This game's like that girly pony game! Everyone and their dog there is a girl with a few boys!" Ralph commented.

Crunch and Gloyd climbed up a tree as quickly as they could, thinking a "drop down from the tree" scare would work pretty well...and then the whole frightfest started.

As soon as the best pals got close, Inessa revved up the Black Storm's engine as much as she could! Ralph started screaming, Vanellope hanging onto him for dear life; Gloyd and Crunch started screaming their lungs out! Those two jumped down and ran for their lives as Inessa drove off after the wrecker and the President! 

"Oh, Mod! Oh, Mod no! It's Leatherface!" Ralph screamed, not daring to look back as he ran and ran. Vanellope stifled giggles.

"Hey! Go on over to Taffyta's place! We'll be safe there!" she suggested, hoping to get two birds with one stone. She looked back at Inessa and mouthed the words, who nodded in response.

Oh, this is gonna be fun, Inessa thought. I get to scare Taffyta, too!, she told herself as she smiled widely.

Crunch and Gloyd bolted into their house, panting heavily as Gloria stared at them worriedly. "Oh, my! Are you two okay?"

"Mom! There was some crazy revving! It was like a chainsaw!" Gloyd wheezed. In confirmation, Crunch nodded.

"Crazy, I tell ya! We were gonna scare President Vanellope and her friend when we heard the loudest revving ever!" Crunch explained.

Gloria looked like she was gonna keel over! "Oh, my…"

"We were lucky to skedaddle with our lives! We could have died!" both said at the same time. True, they would regenerate since they were in their own game, but dying at the blade of Leatherface? Not cool, apparently.

Meanwhile, Inessa had way too much fun scaring the bricks outta Ralph. She soon noticed, though, that they were nearing the mansion that could belong only to the Muttonfudges… She slowed and drove off to where Taffyta wouldn't see.

Ralph didn't want to wait till someone got the door, so he, naturally, knocked down the double doors, much to Cadbury and Eclaire's immense ire.

Eclaire started muttering some foreign code language, probably D or, more likely, C++. "I wanted a peaceful Halloween day, not some fiasco where a giant wrecks the house…" she grumbled.

"Bloody Deletion, you two! What in the Programmer's name is going on?!" Cadbury demanded, glaring up at Ralph and Vanellope.

"Leatherface's here! Ya gotta hide, everyone!" Ralph shivered. The family of three rolled their eyes at him and checked outside.

"Wreck-it, there isn't anything outside," Taffyta pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, Inessa revved up the engine again and started shouting gibberish! No, it wasn't foreign code or some very esoteric programming language; it legitimately was just gibberish. Either way, it scared the family deeply.

"Oh, Mod no!" Taffyta shrieked. "He's gonna get us all!"

Van laughed as the pink racer sprinted up to her room. "Okay, ya can stop now, Nessa!"

The black licorice-themed racer snorted happily and killed the engine, going in to see her aunt and uncle shaking like leaves. "Hello, Auntie Eclaire, Uncle Cadbury," she greeted in her usual monotone voice. She smiled widely, though, relieving the two. "Where's cousin?"

The two pointed upstairs, a little uneasy from the crazy fright. "Yes, Pirozhkinessa...she's upstairs in her room," Cadbury assured, nodding weakly.

Ralph dropped his jaw. Was _this_ girl the new racer Vanellope told him about? She's scarier than the pink gal herself! "Kid, this can't be the new girl, right?"

"Yep! She's rumored to be the fastest recolor. I dunno about fastest, but I can totally say that she's like thunder! It's like they say, Major Body Odor: Lightning strikes first. then thunder comes after," Vanellope bragged for Inessa.

"It's true. Not right away, but definitely never too far away from Pinkie," Inessa verified. "But the President's metaphor with thunder doesn't really work well with me. Maybe if my kart was named Black Thunder, it would work. I prefer Black Storm, though." At that, she went up to Taffyta's room. She saw the most headstrong and most stubborn girl rocking back and forth, eyes wide with fear and her skin almost as pale as Inessa's herself! "Now, what was it that you said about me being subpar to you?"

Taffyta glared daggers at her, blue eyes clashing with green; arrogance versus ambition. It felt like that for hours till she broke the staredown. "Whatever. Don't do that again, ya creep…" she growled.

"Hey, it's only my first day here and you're already ragging on me, my racing skills, and my fashion sense," Inessa yawned casually. "Be honest: for my first day, I actually wasn't that bad a racer, maybe even better than you."

"Yeah, right!" the strawberry-themed racer denied. "There can be only one and that's me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking, Pinkie," Inessa snorted as she left.

Van and Inessa gave each other a first bump and they smiled casually at each other. "You're a natural-born scarer, Nessa!" Van complimented, giving her a thumbs up.

"Well, when you're as dark and moody as I am, it's pretty easy to scare everyone else, even the best of the best," Inessa smirked. "Thing is that I apparently scared Gloyd and his old man. I glanced at my mirrors and I saw them running off like headless chickens!"

"Awwww, yeeeeah! Bonus points for you, girl!" the raven-haired President whooped.

Ralph groaned. Looks like he probably won't come to Sugar Rush for a little while… Not while this girl's around.


End file.
